Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a program management method for an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, systems capable of extending the functions of an image forming apparatus located in an office dynamically by installation of programs for function extension on the image forming apparatus are spreading. For example, one type of this system is Canon Inc.'s MEAP (registered trademark), or the like.
Also, techniques for preventing unauthorized usage of applications by monitoring license information, operating status, or the like, for a management target application are known (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-84137, for example).
In the above described system, when it is envisioned that under certain conditions a for-profit function extension program is allowed to be used for free, it is necessary to modify the function extension program, to hold the conditions under which it is possible to use the program for free, and to have a function for stopping the function extension program in accordance with the conditions. Further, there is the issue that in programs for function extension that will be developed hereafter, double development, and double management of a program for function extension that is stopped depending on certain conditions, and the normal program for function extension is necessary, and so maintenance and development costs rise.
Also, even if a function for monitoring an application and causing its usage to be stopped is employed as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-84137, it will be necessary to add conditions by which it is possible to use programs for function extension installed later for free to the monitoring means, and image forming apparatus function extension will be necessary. For this reason, there will be a maintenance burden.